


Busy Missin' You (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [65]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re going to be married to Poe within a few hours, but being away from you for even just a little bit is taking a toll on him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Busy Missin' You (Modern AU)

Today was the day! You were finally going to be Mrs. Dameron! 

It felt strange waking up without Poe beside you. For the past three years, he was always the last thing you saw before you fell asleep and the first thing you saw when you woke up. 

You gave a sigh as you grabbed your phone from the bedside table. You checked your phone for notifications and you, indeed, had one. It was a text from Poe. You smiled as you opened it and read what he had to say.

_Good morning, sweets!_

_I hope you slept well. I, honestly, didn’t. I’m so used to having you beside me that I forgot how cold a bed can be while I’m alone._

_Anyway, I can’t wait to see you, my beautiful bride._

_I love you so much! xoxoxo_

You couldn’t help the big smile that made its way onto your face as you typed out your reply:

_Good morning, handsome!_

_I’m sorry you didn’t sleep well. But no matter. You’ll have forever to have me in your arms._

_I can’t wait to finally be Mrs. Dameron!_

_I’ll see you soon. I love you!_

With that, you hopped out of bed and began to gather your things together. Your bridesmaids will be here any minute.

* * *

Throughout the day, Poe missed you like crazy. He missed your kisses, your smile, your laugh. Everything. God, he was so lovesick.

Poe’s best man, Finn, clapped his friend on the back, “You’re getting married. Why the sad face?”

“I miss Y/N.” Poe mumbled.

Finn chuckled and shook his head, “Man, you have it so bad. How is it after three years, you’re still like this?” Poe gave a shrug. Finn sighed, “Well, I received word from Rey that they’re here at the venue.” Poe’s eyes lit up and Finn pointed a finger at him, “And no, you can’t see her. It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

Poe pouted, “That’s a pile of horse shit.”

Finn shrugged, “Doesn’t matter. If I let you see Y/N, Rey, Rose, AND Phasma will have my head! I do NOT want to mess with those ladies.”

Poe’s shoulders sagged, “Alright. Alright. I here ya.” Poe stood up, grabbed his suit jacket, and slipped it on, “I’m gonna walk around for a bit. Just to ease my nerves.”

Finn nodded, “Want me to come with?”

Poe scoffed, “No. All you’ll do is insult me about how I look like a lovesick puppy.”

“BUT YOU DO!”

Poe chuckled, “I’ll be back.” Poe walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

He heard giggling and the sound of your laughter. His whole body perked up. He peered around the corner to see you in a silk robe and your bridesmaids following you.

“C’mon! I’ll be fine! Just lemme use the bathroom and have some time for myself. I’ll meet you back in the conference room!” Poe watched as your friends filed back into the conference room where they were getting ready. 

Poe looked all around to make sure the coast was clear. He quickly rushed to the bathroom door and knocked. He waited to listen for your response, “Girls! Relax! I’m fine! Give me some space!” Poe knocked again, hoping you’d open the door.

“I said give-Poe?”

Poe pushed himself into the bathroom with you and he locked the door, “Hi,” he gave a sheepish grin.

You immediately slapped a hand over his eyes, “What do you think you’re doing?!” You hissed, “You’re not supposed to see me before the wedding!”

“I’m sorry, sweets. I just really missed you. Besides, you don’t really believe in that superstitious mumbo jumbo.” Poe slowly pulled your hand from his eyes and he smiled, “Hey, beautiful.”

You couldn’t help but smile, “Hi, handsome.”

Poe leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours, “Being away from you for even a day was torture.” He began to press kisses on your cheek and to your neck. His hands gripping your waist tight. 

You giggled, “Still can’t enough of me?”

“Never,” Poe mumbled into your neck. Poe pulled the knot lose from your silk robe and let it fall open. He pushed it off your shoulders and let it float to the ground. He stepped back to get a look at you and he groaned, “Oh fuck.” What you wore was a lace and very see through teddy one-piece.

“You like?”

Poe ran a hand over your stomach, “I love. Shit, Y/N.” Poe pressed his lips to yours once more. This kiss was filled with desperation and lust, “I want you so bad,” he muttered against your lips.

You giggled again, “Make it quick, then.” You turned around and leaned against the sink counter sticking your ass out to Poe. You heard the jingling of his belt and the soft thud his slacks made as they pooled around his ankles. He stroked himself with one hand as the other ran down your back leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“Poe,” you whimpered out. 

Poe groaned as he undid the buttons at the bottom of your one piece and they opened like the gates of heaven. Your slit was already shining with your arousal. Poe knelt down and licked a strip up your slit collecting your juices.

You gasped and tightened your hands around the edge of the counter, “Poe, I said to make it quick.” 

Poe pressed a gentle kiss to your core before he stood up, “Sorry.” He stood behind you and held his cock in his hand. He slowly guided himself into you and he groaned into your neck, “Oh fuck!”

You hushed him, “If the girls find out you’re in here, they’ll kill you.”

Poe nipped at your shoulder, “Don’t care.” He snapped his hips, thrusting into you. He circled his arms around you and held you tight, “I love you so fucking much, baby. Can’t wait to officially call you mine.”

“Fuck, Poe.” you moaned. You brought your hand behind you and gripped onto Poe’s hair causing him to moan into the back of your neck

“So fucking good. You look to beautiful, Y/N. My beautiful bride.” He mumbled into your ear, “Look at yourself.” You rose your head up to meet your reflection, “You’re fucking gorgeous.” Poe rested his chin on your shoulder as he continued to take you, “You’re mine forever, Y/N.”

You gasped and let go of Poe’s hair and began clawing at the marble counter. Poe’s thrusts started to become much more hard and rough, “Shit, Poe. Right there.” You gasped out.

“You gonna cum on my cock, sweets. Huh?”

You frantically nodded, “Yes, Poe. Make me cum.” You begged. 

Poe pushed you down and your breasts pressed up against the cool counter. He pounded into you with no hesitation. The sound of slapping skin echoed within the small confines of the bathroom. 

“Fuck, Y/N!” Poe started rubbing furiously at your clit bringing you closer and closer to orgasm. 

You gripped his arm, your nails digging into the fabric of his jacket, “Poe! Yes!” Your walls clenched around him as you climaxed. 

Poe groaned into your hair as he continued to thrust into you, his climax coming near, “Goddamn, I love you so fucking much.” He let out a guttural moan as he spilled his seed into you with a few more snap of his hips. 

There was a ringing in both of your ears as you both panted and relaxed after your heated quickie. 

Poe pressed a kiss to your shoulder and then pulled out of you with a sigh. He picked up his underwear and slacks and put them back on. He then grabbed some tissues and wiped up the sticky and sweaty mess he made of you to then eventually fasten your lingerie back.

Poe then helped you slip on your silk robe and you turned around so he could tie it closed around your waist. 

You ran your fingers through his hair trying to put it back into it’s slicked and kept place before your hands ruined it. He leaned into your touch as you did so and your heart swelled.

When your hand dropped, Poe held your face in his hands and brought your forehead to his. You both closed your eyes and enjoyed the silence of this loving and gentle moment. 

Poe gave a gentle kiss to your lips, “I love you. I’ll see you out there, sweets.”

“I love you too.” You whispered.

Poe turned and opened the door to reveal Finn and Phasma standing there looking very unamused.

Poe gave a nervous chuckle, “Uh, hi guys.”

Phasma pinched Poe’ ear and started dragging him away with Poe yelling, “Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!”

You laughed but stopped when Finn’s eyes narrowed at you. You shrugged, “Can’t be mad at us for being so in love.”

You slipped by Finn and proceeded to walk back to the conference room. You had a wedding to get ready for!


End file.
